The Circus
by RamenLoverPixie
Summary: Being force into the ninja life, Hinata and Sakura's life were miserable. Running away with the circus, life was becoming better. Until the Chunnin Exam comes, and the Hokage wants them to perform for them. Will their secret be found out? SakuX? HinaX?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything. Enjoy!**

Hinata was six years old when she knew what she wanted to do, same with Sakura.

It all happen when the circus came to town, they were amazed with it, the stunts they do, the animals, and how it made the people happy, they wanted to do it. However, they knew they couldn't.

Hinata was forced into the ninja life due to her father being head of the clan. She was disowned by him as well for not being strong, and he would always put her spirit down, mental abuse was his thing. Sakura was also forced into the ninja life because her parents wanted the honor their daughter would bring them and to get her out of their hands. She was abused at home, but they always told her that she could do better, and she was mentally abuse at school.

They both wanted out from their hell, so they both sought out to see the women that was co-leading the circus. Sakura was walking towards her an hour after the show, Hinata was hiding in the corner not wanting to get caught and saw Sakura, she recognized her as the girl that got high scores.

"Excuse me." Sakura said to the women, who smiled at her. "Could you possibly take me with you?" She said with no hesitation, causing the women to frown and Hinata to gasped.

The lady looked at Hinata's direction as she made a hand gesture for her to come to her, and she did earning a gasp from Sakura. "I am assuming you want the same thing." Hinata shook her head at that. "And why is that?" She said pointing at Sakura first.

"I was forced into the ninja life, sure it's neat but I don't want to kill I want to bring joy like you did." Sakura said as she looked satisfied and then pointed to Hinata.

"S-same r-reas-son." Hinata said as she looked down.

The women was thinking, they can come, but what if they will have regrets, they're just kids after all. They're ninjas in training, that helps them making it easier for them and that can help the circus too. "I've made my mind, you can come with us, just not now. We will come in four to five years, meet me again and then tell me if you still want to come with us. Until then practice as much as you can in balance, strength, flexibility, and all the ninja knowledge you can get your hands on that can benefit the circus. Until then little ones, be safe." She engulfed them in a hug, and with that she left to find her husband, who ran the circus, to tell him of her future plans.

Hinata and Sakura was left there looking at each other awkwardly. "So you were forced too." Hinata shook her head hesitantly. "Well you heard her, we should practice and study together, and become good friends since we will be partners." She smiled cheekily making Hinata smile. "Haruno Sakura."

"Hyuga Hinata." She said trying not to stutter.

From that moment they became best friends, they told each other their pain, supported each other, and helped one another. In the years they study and practice in secret, never showing their potential, always kept quiet to not attract attention, and they were doing a good job at it. However, in those years, things were going bad for them, Sakura's parents were getting more violent, Hinata was getting hit every once in awhile now, and at school they were getting bullied now. No one came to their rescue, everyone turned the other direction, not even Naruto, which change Hinata view on him and her crush on him, but they kept going on so that they can be in the circus, to get out of this hell.

On the day the circus came they met the women before the show, she smiled at them. "So what is your answer?"

"We want to come." They said in unison.

"Ok, take little as you can. Meet me at the crack of dawn, we're leaving after that." She took off to inform the rest that they would be coming.

Hinata and Sakura then took off to their home, packing the money they have saved and some of the necessaries.

 **.**

 **.**

They soon meet the lady and a man at the crack of dawn, and hid until they were far from Konohagakure. When they were a good distant she introduced them to the family. "By the way my name is Sakasu and my husband Yuniku. What are your name?"

"Sakura."

"Hinata."

"Those are pretty names but we're going to have to change them in the show, do you have any ideas." Sakasu said as her husband agree.

"Well we've been thinking that Sakura-chan would be Sun and I'd be Moon, we would have mask and work together." Hinata said talking for the first time in front of people that wasn't Sakura.

Yuniku was thinking about it. "It sound good, but what can you do?" He said as the rest of the cure said they want a show.

Hinata and Sakura smiled, this was their new family, and nodded their head. "We'll show you what we can do." Sakura said as everyone cheered.

 **.**

 **.**

There in the clearing stood Sakura and Hinata as everyone watch. Hinata jumped in the air and Sakura caught her foot, they were amazed at how strong she was, Hinata then bend down and her hands replace her feet's and soon her body was fully up. They both took the same hand and held it out, as in Hinata was being supported by one hand, and soon did the same with the other. There was trees near by so they used, Hinata was higher than Sakura, and they did so many spins, then Hinata 'fell' and Sakura has made chakra rope so she could swing to Hinata's 'rescue'. After that they were back on the clearing, luckily for Hinata there was a river near by, facing each other, Sakura had as making flames and Hinata was taking water from the river. They were making their element form into a dragon, it was amazing, making them just float around them, and then they crash making steam take over the clearing.

Everyone clapped, it was amazing they've never seen anything like it. "What was that, I've never seen anything like that before." Sakasu said with the others soon agreeing.

"Well along the year we've been experimenting with my theory, we have chakra elements, I have fire, earth and lighting, Hinata-chan has water and wind. What if we were able to control it, not with jutsu just our chakra, to bend our elements at will, and we have." Sakura explain.

"Sakura and Hinata, you're part of the circus, welcome to the family." Yuniku said as the girls tackle him in a hug that soon everyone join. "Your first show will be in Suna, I think we have masks for you, and we will be teaching you more on the way over there."

'Yes!' They both thought and looked at each other with pure happiness. This was what they were looking for a new family, a place to be safe, somewhere they can be loved, somewhere they can call a home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoy! Ja Ne~**

It took them four day to Suna, four wonderful bonding time, it was nice not being bullied or abused anymore for the duo, everyone in the circus knew they were. Yuniku and Sakasu took them as their own children, everyone did, but they treated them with more love and compaction.

Sakura and Hinata got there mask, it had the form of a ANBU mask, Hinata's had a drawing on a crescent moon with a couple of stars and Sakura had a sun with flames on it. Their performance costumes was an one piece that has a fluffy skirt on it, ballet slippers, and high socks that reached five inches above the knee. Sakura's one piece and ballet slippers were in yellow, her skirt and socks looked like flames, Hinata's one piece and ballet slippers were a pale blue and her skirt and socks looked like the night sky.

Yuniku and Sakasu was talking with the kage while Sakura and Hinata were practicing in their costume, unknown that there was someone watching them. He's never been to the circus and the two made it look promising, he then vanished to tell his siblings that he wanted to go. The married couple soon came back saying they would be paid after and that the kage and his family would be there.

Everything was set and ready in three hours, they didn't perform in another three hours and they already rehearsed it, so they walked around the village with Yuniku, Sakasu, and the clowns. People where looking at them but it just encouraged them to go to the circus, they stopped by the ninja store to see the daggers, swords, and books. Sakura got medical books, all though she had almost read all of them at Konoha. Hinata, Sakasu and Yuniku were looking at the swords when an idea it hit her.

"Sun-chan, come here." Hinata said, calling Sakura by her stage name since they were in public. Sakura, along with the others came to her. "What if we do a sword dance, of some sort, doing all kind of tricks."

Everyone was thinking about it, Yuniku voice was soon heard. "That's not a bad idea Moon-chan, we have swords back with the carts, since you got what you want let's go."

The circus was about to start and Hinata and Sakura was looking at the crowd, it was big. First was the animals and the clowns, the comical part of the circus, they were funny people that Sakura and Hinata got to know. Then the tamer, who loved all his animals (a lion, tiger, bear, cheetah, and leopard), who are really lovable but during the show act like wild animals. Next, were the acrobatics and dancers.

"This will be our last act now, they are our new addition to the circus, so here are Sun and Moon." Yuniku said as the crowd applaud for them.

Sakura and Hinata came running out, they doing the same thing in the clearing, however they were on the tightrope. Hinata 'fell' and the crowd yelled for her and Sakura came her 'rescue'. Next was new, only her parents and Hinata knew of Sakura's plan.

"Can we have a volunteer, any volunteer?" Sakasu asked and kids went crazy raising their hand.

A boy was picked and looked around the age of seven. Sakura walked up to him telling him to not fight back and to just relax. He nodded eagerly, Sakura the connected chakra strings on him, and Hinata had swords in hand. She made him walk to the platform the tamer use for his show, he was in the middle. Sakura first made him do cartwheels, his face showed surprise along with his family and friends, he was then in the middle and Hinata through the first sword. His mother yelled but stopped when he caught it along with the second one, he started to juggle them, then a third one.

People were amazed by this, and soon he went back to his parents, and Sakura and Hinata where in the middle back to back as they were getting their element started. The crowd gasped, but mostly ninjas, checking to see if they were in a genjutsu, they then made them go in the form of a dog playing with each other, then steam took their place. Then the dragon, they made them dance for awhile then make it in the form of a tornado. Steam took over the place and when it cleared everyone was there and bow as people cheered for them.

Everyone was in a circle with the fire in the middle celebrating on a full house and on Sakura and Hinata's first show. Warai, Okashi, Ongaku, and Gyakutai, the clowns, were playing instruments and everyone was singing. Sakura and Hinata had their mask on the side of their head, they only took it off when only with the family, but it was always on them.

An ANBU showed up in the middle of the song, and Hinata and Sakura quickly had their mask on. "The Kazekage wants to meet Sun and Moon."

This made everyone tense, Yuniku then stood up. "My wife and I will be going with them as well then, they are our children."

They walked to the kage tower in silence, soon entering his office. He had his kage suit on along with that hat so they couldn't tell his face expression. "I asked to see Sun and Moon only, not you as well." He said rudely.

Sakasu was ready to blow but Yuniku soon took over. "Sorry Lord Kazekage but these are our daughters, so that gives us the right to be with them, we want them safe at all time."

The kage just gave an annoying sigh. "Fine, but Sun and Moon tell me how you were able to do that thing with the fire and water. That was no jutsu"

Hinata and Sakura looked at each other talking with eyes. "I'm sorry Lord Kazekage but we can't tell you." Sakura started and Hinata continuing. "We can't give away our secrets in our performance, or it wouldn't be special." The kage fist his hand and Sakura spoke again. "And if you think of threatening us we will never perform here again, so you can give us our money, so we can just leave now."

The kage was furious, never has he been treated this way, never has he not gotten his way. He gave them their money as they left out and out of his sight. As they exit the Hinata put her byakugan on to see if they were follow there was a chakra force behind them and it reminded her of her old crush. "Dad, Mom you go on we'll be there soon."

They hesitated for a bit but listen to them. Sakura and Hinata waited for them to be out of sight and then turned to the chakra force. A swirl of sand came and a boy came in view, he looked the same age as them, eleven. "Were you sent by the kage?" Sakura demanded in a fighting stance along with Hinata.

He shook his. "I want nothing to do with that man, power hungry bastard."

"You were sitting with him, so that mean you're either one of his children or his favorite tool." Hinata stated.

"I'm the bastard's son, but I want to see your face."

Sakura and Hinata talked with eyes again, they both seem to trust him for some odd reason. "Ok just don't tell anyone or turn us in." He nodded and Hinata and Sakura pulled out their pinky and look quizzical about it. "You got to pinky promise."

He did it like it was foreign to him but when it was over they took off their mask. His eyes widen they had the look he has, pain and betrayal, but they have each other.

"So what's your name stranger that has eyes like us?" Hinata ask.

"Gaara."

They walked up to him and hug him gently. "I know its hard." Sakura started as Hinata continue. "But you can pull through it." And they let go smiling at him. "Come and see us again Gaara-kun." They said in unison.

He just nod as they went separate ways. They soon return to the others and help put away their equipment. They were done in two hours, it was the middle of the night, but they couldn't stay, so they took off.

"Dad, where will we go to now?" The two asked in unison.

"If I didn't know you I would say you were twins, anyways we are going to the Earth Country." Yuniku answered backed with a loving smile, getting giggles out of his daughters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Please Enjoy! Ja Ne~**

For a wonderful year of their life they traveling the Earth and the villages on the way to the Lightning country. They were getting quite popular and more profitable, getting so profitable that they would do free show at poor village. Their ability was growing as well they could do more trick with their element, and more ninja tricks.

Along the way they met interesting people, on one of their shows they picked a boy, that had a girly face, the same age as them, he seemed to be enjoying himself, but his partner/guardian looked grumpy. He came and hung out with them after the show showing his ice ability, and helping Hinata on how the make ice. His name was Haku, such a sweet boy.

One time before a show, they met a homeless boy, he was older then them by a few years, talked to him a little as they shared food and gave him money to come to their show. After the show they hung out for a little and he showed him his trick with his hand, which both Sakura and Hinata thought was cool. His name was Deidara he was a boy that was hated for no reason, he was like them in their view.

Another one was when they were on there way to the lightning country, the sound village. They just saw him though, never got to meet him, but he look so fascinated in the show. They would remember him because of his orange hair and eyes, eyes that looked so happy during the circus.

Along the way Raino and Tora (the lion and tiger) had kits, ligers, along with Hyo and Chita (the leopard and cheetah). Kuma (the bear) had left while the circus was camping and came back with a mate, who was mean at first but soon understood that they were no enemy just family. Sakura and Hinata healing ability grow more useful with the kits being born, since they were hybrids they needed to be checked more often.

This had caught the interest of a woman, she had seen their show and after the show felt and saw them use medical ninjutsu. She had came to them and their parents that she would like to train them, Sakura was excited about being trained more thoroughly in medical ninjutsu. Tsunade, her apprentices Shizune, and a pig tagged along with the circus teaching Hinata and Sakura all her knowledge in medical ninjutsu and more.

They went through the lightning country pretty fast, only four months, and they were getting popular there as well and word of them was spreading fast. They soon took off to the islands and everything was going good, after two months they were at the land of waves and the people were lively at their arrival. However, Hinata and Sakura had a bad feeling from being here.

A man soon came to them saying his name is Tazuna and thank you for coming to the village that it may cause good for them with the new bridge, 'The Great Naruto Bridge'. Hinata and Sakura froze at this and automatically grabbed each other's hand, and the circus knew they only did that if they're uncomfortable or scared. Sakura soon spoke. "With a name like that there must be a story."

Tazuna told the story and the circus soon knew why they were holding hands. They were Konoha-nin here, they seemed to know of the konoha-nin, and the boy that was dying in his partner's arm, who also died, whose last words was 'I wish we could go to the circus again, one last time'. They ask where he was buried and took off.

They were in front of Haku's grave on their knees. Hinata telling him that she perfected mastering ice, she got water from a plant and formed a crescent moon made of ice, Sakura soon got dirt, turning it to a rock, and made a sun. They digged a hole and placing them there for him and left.

They soon got back and everyone looked at them. "We're alright now." They said in unison.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief and the ligers, kits and cubs came running at them, soon making everyone lighten up. Sakura and Hinata's mom gesture for them to sit in the circle and take off their mask, which they did after making sure there family was only around. "We told Tsunade and Shizune about your life before the circus, but they knew you weren't our children from blood with Hinata's bloodline. Now can you tell us what happen when he mentioned the Konoha-nin."

"You remember how we were bullied every day at school and that no one came to our rescue." Sakura started and Hinata continue. "Well Naruto, a boy that was bullied and abused by the village, didn't even come to our rescue. He was my old crush but when he did that those feelings for him disappeared."

It was quiet for a while until Yuniku spoke. "Well that was the past and I'm happy he did, what if he did stood up for you, and became friends with you? Would you have stayed or still took off with us?" He gave them a moment to think of it and they smiled. "Anyways let's cheer up we have a show tomorrow. Warai, Okashi, Ongaku, Gyakutai cheer us up will you."

Warai, Okashi, Ongaku, and Gyakutai soon started a song and everyone joined and enjoying themselves. They were done with the Waves in a week and were heading to the water country, but not before visiting Haku's grave.

.

.

In Konoha

.

.

The Hokage was in his office thinking, the Chunin Exam was coming soon, Konoha was hosting it and he wanted to do something special. He has heard news of the circus becoming more popular, but last time they were here two girls went missing.

The two girls were Hyuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura, they were quite girls, their parents came in saying that they were missing. A squad of ANBU looked at their rooms and found journals that were detailed on their abuse and saying that they ran away together. Sarutobi was so shock that people would do this to their own child and that kids were so cruel.

Thinking back to that made Sarutobi frown, he soon shook his head and getting back to the main point. He called for a jonin and he came fast. "I want you to find the circus and bring them here before the Chunin Exam, they should be heading to the water country from what I heard."

The jonin said 'hai' and left starting his mission.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Please Enjoy! Ja Ne~**

 ***Just for you Emily and darksakurashadow***

It was less than a month in the water country, and near the end of their last show in the water country did a jonin from Konoha showed up. In the end when everyone was gone did he confront Yuniku and Sakasu, who were with Sakura and Hinata who had their mask on. "You are the owners of the circus I presume." They nodded. "The Hokage request that you perform at Konohagakure, you will be paid."

The married couple looked at their kids, who seemed to be taking it in well. "We will go just give us some time first."

The jonin nodded and said he will be back when they are ready. The four soon left to inform the others of their new plans. They all agree to go if only Hinata and Sakura were okay with it, and they were, surprisingly. Then it was official they were going to Konoha, and not to the Marsh and Demon Country.

They soon packed everything and were ready to go. The jonin soon came back saying he will accompany them, which unsettled them because it mean Sakura and Hinata won't take off their mask. However they kept going, since they were going to be paid.

Tsunade and Shizune hind in Sakura and Hinata's cart as they headed to Konoha, good thing they always conceal their chakra. Sakura and Hinata soon enter in and sat across from them. "So Shishou, what are you going to do?" Hinata question.

"Well I'll most likely run, once we reach the fire country I'll make sure that I come back to finish your training." Tsunade answered.

The duo giggled and Sakura spoke. "Shishou, you already taught use most of your things on how to be a medic-nin and almost jonin level ninja. Are we rubbing off on you that you don't want to leave us."

Sakura, Hinata and Shizune giggled because they all knew it was true, Tsunade blushed a little and turned childishly away denying it. They talked for as much as the can, but when they reached the boat Hinata and Sakura had to help so they left.

The animals were their main concern when ever they had to go on a ship, so said they would take care of and stay with them at all time. The animals listen to them the most since they heal and take care of them, so it was an easy task.

The jonin watch them with interest and curiosity. He had volunteered to help but they declined it, saying they could handle it. He was assuming that they were eleven or twelve, sisters, most likely twins, but their appearances make them look completely opposites. Sun had pink hair and always bright colors, while Moon had dark violet and always had cool colors. However, the way they dressed was identical style, their hair reached below their shoulder, the way they know each other thoughts without talking or how they can have a complete conversation with mostly their eyes. They could also be ninjas from what he saw in the show and from his observation maybe Chunin but he couldn't be sure. He also wonder what their face look likes.

They soon took off and it was a three day trip, but once they reach land, Tsunade and Shizune left but left a note of their apologies.

Everything was off the boat and they were off to Konohagakure, they were taking their sweet time to get over there. The horses and oxes took a slowed pace from their usual pace and the jonin notice that, but he didn't object since the Chunin exam wasn't till another month.

"Konoha-nin!" Came a call from the middle. He stopped and waited till the cart came to him and to his surprise it was Sun with Moon, who were both in the cage that held the lion and tiger and their kits. "So Mr. Konoha-nin since we will be traveling together till we get to your village what is your name?"

"The name is Yamato." He said politely. He brown hair, black eyes and a blank face.

Sun and Moon looked at each other, giving each other a hidden message: 'Operation Get The Sick Out Of Yamato's Ass' was a go.

"Tell me Yamato-chan, why you so serious?" Sakura said, with Hinata laughing. Looking at each other with mischief in their eyes. Before Yamato could answer Sakura spoke again. "Tell me Yamato-chan, do you believe in magic?"

"No, there's no such thing as magic."

Sakura started making hand motions that he didn't understand, soon followed by Hinata. He then saw them, whatever they were exactly. They had the shape of butterflies, circling around him, made of water and fire. Hinata and Sakura just loved the face he made, they always feel proud to get people awestruck, but getting it on Yamato, they deserve an award. They soon collided together, but one water butterfly flew to Yamato, going to his outstretched hand. It was there for a moment before flying to his face, splashing him with water, making a weird face, causing Sakura and Hinata to burst in laughter.

"Does that change your mind, Yamato-chan?"

.

.

Konohagakure didn't look different, it was a bit painful to be around here. There was no hiding anymore on who they where, people will figure out, but luckily, the circus is being set on one of the biggest training grounds, also pretty far from people.

Sakura and Hinata always stayed with Yuniku and Sakasu. Right now was the time to head to the Hokage tower, and they were a nervous wreck.

"Ahh, Yuniku-san, Sakasu-san, it's nice to see you're doing well. I don't recall you having children." The Third stated.

Yuniku just took a deep breath and sigh. "Yes, but I have a feeling you know how they really are, so I'll go straight to the point. We want to adopt them, make them officially our daughters." Hinata and Sakura froze, they never talked to them about this. "They were never fully ninjas, and they were forced into that lifestyle, and also they would be much safer and loved with us." Yuniku stated, never wavering on his demand, with Sakasu standing strong next to her husband and daughters.

"It was stated two months after their disappearance that they would be living on their own, and no longer in their parents custody. You can adopt them, but that's if they so choose to be adopted."

Yuniku and Sakasu stared down at Sakura and Hinata. "Well girls, do you want to officially our daughters?" Sakasu asked.

Sakura jumped into Sakasu's arms, and Hinata jumped into Yuniku's arms.

"YES! YES! YES! A HUNDRED TIMES YES!" Sakura yelled with Hinata agreeing.

"Alright, let's get the paperwork done then." The Hokage said with a smile on his aged face.

.

.

Walking back to the site, still masked on, holding hands with goofy smiles on. Once there their masked came off, everyone turned to see why they were so happy.

"What are you guys so happy about?" Shiro, one of the acrobatics, asked.

"Well Shiro-chan, I'd like to to meet our official daughters." Sakasu said while She and Yuniku pulled out the papers as proof.

Everyone didn't understand till seven seconds later. Their faces was hilarious when it dawned on them that Yuniku and Sakasu were officially Hinata and Sakura's Mom and Dad now.

"This calls for a celebration!" Hikaru and Kaoru, two of the acrobatics that mainly use side effects, said in harmony.

"Kyoya, do we have enough to go out to celebrate?" Yuniku ask the circus' bookkeeper.

Kyoya didn't answer right away, looking over the numbers. The had the money to, but Kyoya was very tight with it. He says that it's always for 'in case' or 'rainy days'. "Yes, looks like we have enough for our celebration!" He said with a charming grin.

.

.

They basically took over the B.B.Q. restaurant. Sakura and Hinata had their mask to the side, there was no need to hide anymore and they were eating. This pleased their family greatly.

It was around seven when they were done. Walking back to their site, they ran into a familiar face.

Neji Hyuga, Hinata's old cousin. He was with his team, too. He was shock at first, frozen on the spot, but that didn't last as he ran up to her.

"Hinata-sama, you're back, I must take you to your father." Neji stated as he grabbed her arm.

The next thing shocked everyone, but made Sakura proud.

"NO! I want nothing to do with that man! He's not my father, either way he has no more custody over me! I'm happy with my family, so leave me alone!" Hinata yelled as she pushed Neji away, and her family moving closer to her.

"I'd listen to her if I were you, so stay away from my daughter." Yuniku said dangerously low, glaring daggers into Neji. He took Hinata's hand, how had Sakura's hand, who held Sakasu's hand.

They walked away from Neji and his team as everyone either glared or ignored them.

.

.

"I'm so proud of you, Hinata-chan" Sakura said softly as they lay together in Raino and Tora cage, with the four ligers cuddling with them, Raino cuddling with Sakura and Tora cuddling with Hinata.

"I couldn't have done it without you next to me." Hinata confessed as she took Sakura's hand.

"Aww, you make me feel so special... Hey, we don't perform till another week, do you think we'll see some familiar faces."

"Most likely, maybe we can see Gaara-kun, it is the Chunin Exam after all."

"I would like that." Sakura said as they both drift to sleep.


End file.
